Class
A Class (Romaji: Kurasu; Kana: クラス) is a template which determines the armor that one is able to wear, the arts and enchants that one is able to learn and utilize, and the weapons that one is able to wield. There are three types of classes. A Basic Class, an Advance Class, and a Master Class. One starts with a Basic Class. At Level 33, one is able to upgrade into an Advance Class. And at Level 66, one is able to upgrade into a Master Class. In addition, there are also two ranks of classes. The lower-ranked Ignoble Classes. And the higher-ranked Noble Classes. While the Ignoble Classes are immediately accessible, the higher-ranked classes are inaccessible until they have been "unlocked". Notably, all Noble Classes are either an Advance Class or a Master Class. Notably, it is impossible to change one's class through any means other than an upgrade. As such, if one desires to upgrade into an Advance-type Noble Class, one must be care to not upgrade into an Advance-type class before one is able to upgrade into the Advance-type Noble Class. Ignoble Classes Cavalry Classes * Basic Class -> Advance Class -> Master Class - Armor Type - Mount Species ** Pegasus Trooper -> Alicorn Trooper -> Seraph Trooper - Light Armor - Pegasus Species ** Knight Errant -> Knight Armiger -> Knight Banneret - Medium Armor - Horse Species ** Wyvern Tamer -> Wyvern Ace -> Wyvern Master - Heavy Armor - Wyvern Species Hand-to-Hand Classes * Basic Class -> Advance Class -> Master Class - Specialty ** Brute -> Savage -> Juggernaut - NONE ** Street Fighter -> Prize Fighter -> Ultimate Fighter - Punches ** Grappler -> Wrestler -> Hercules - Grapples ** Martial Artist -> Master -> Grandmaster - Kicks Infantry Classes Axe Classes * Basic Class -> Advance Class -> Master Class - Armor Type ** Viking -> Berserker -> Einherjar/Valkyrie - Light Armor ** Marauder -> Reaver -> Warlord - Medium Armor ** Skirmisher -> Vanguard -> Forlorn Hope - Heavy Armor Polearm Classes * Basic Class -> Advance Class -> Master Class - Armor Type ** Laoch -> Gallowglass -> Fennid - Light Armor ** Rank-and-File -> Breveteer -> Veteran - Medium Armor ** Hoplite -> Spartan -> Phalanx - Heavy Armor Sword Classes * Basic Class -> Advance Class -> Master Class - Armor Type ** Gladiator -> Champion -> Legend - Light Armor ** Ronin -> Samurai -> Shogun - Medium Armor ** Knight -> Crusader -> Paladin - Heavy Armor Multiclass (''Renaissance Jack) Technically, it is not possible to multiclass. However, it is possible to access the capabilities of multiple classes by choosing the Renaissance Jack class as one's Basic Class. Upon choosing the Renaissance Jack class as one's Basic Class, one is able to expend a total of 5 points on a choice of two or more Basic Classes that one seeks to combine into a single class. Every Basic Class costs a 1 to 3 points. As a result, because of how "expensive" some of them are, some Basic Classes are impossible to combine into one another. The costs of each Basic Class is as follows: * '''Class' (Points: Cost) ** Blue Mage (Points: 3''') ** '''Blue Sage (Points: 3''') ** '''Brute (Points: 1''') ** '''Cutthroat (Points: 2''') ** '''Forester (Points: 2''') ** '''Genin (Points: 2''') ** '''Gladiator (Points: 1''') ** '''Grappler (Points: 2''') ** '''Gunner (Points: 3''') ** '''Hoplite (Points: 3''') ** '''Knight (Points: 3''') ** '''Knight Errant (Points: 3''') ** '''Laoch (Points: 1''') ** '''Marauder (Points: 2''') ** '''Martial Artist (Points: 2''') ** '''Pegasus Trooper (Points: 3''') ** '''Prowler (Points: 2''') ** '''Rank-and-File (Points: 2''') ** '''Red Mage (Points: 3''') ** '''Red Sage (Points: 3''') ** '''Ronin (Points: 2''') ** '''Skirmisher (Points: 3''') ** '''Street Fighter (Points: 2''') ** '''Viking (Points: 1''') ** '''Wyvern Tamer (Points: 3''') ** '''Yellow Mage (Points: 3''') ** '''Yellow Sage (Points: 3') Unfortunately, in exchange for the ability to combine a number of classes into a single class, the Renaissance Jack exhibits naught but half as many skill points as he or she should and is incapable of putting more than 50 points into any skill. In addition, the Renaissance Jack lacks an Advance Class to upgrade into and thus a Master Class as well. Consequently, unless a Renaissance Jack manages to qualify for a Noble Class, the level cap of a Renaissance Jack is 33 rather than 99. ''Range Classes * '''Basic Class -> Advance Class -> Master Class - Armor Type - Weapon ** Gunner -> Marksman -> Sharpshooter - Light Armor - Firearms ** Forester -> Ranger -> Robin Hood - Medium Armor - Bows Sorcery Classes Bright Magic Classes * Basic Class -> Advance Class -> Master Class - Armor Type - Magic Type ** Blue Sage -> Blue Archsage -> Blue Guru - Light Armor - Buffing and Transformation Magic ** Red Sage -> Red Archsage -> Red Guru - Light Armor - Healing and Protection Magic ** Yellow Sage -> Yellow Archsage -> Yellow Guru - Light Armor - Summon and Teleportation Magic Dark Magic Classes * Basic Class -> Advance Class -> Master Class - Armor Type ** Blue Mage -> Blue Archmage -> Blue Wizard - Light Armor - Debuffing and Illusion Magic ** Red Mage -> Red Archmage -> Red Wizard - Light Armor - Attack and Negation Magic ** Yellow Mage -> Yellow Archmage -> Yellow Wizard - Light Armor - Animation and Reanimation Magic Stealth Classes * Basic Class -> Advance Class -> Master Class - Speciality ** Prowler -> Rogue -> Blackguard - Actual Stealth ** Genin -> Chunin -> Jonin - Sneak Attacks ** Cutthroat -> Hitman -> Assassin - One-Hit KOs Noble Classes Advance-Type Noble Classes * Advance Class -> Master Class - Armor Type - Weapon - Magic? - Prerequisites ** Shugyosha -> Kensei - Medium - Swords - No - ??? Master-Type Noble Classes * Master Class - Armor Type - Weapon - Magic? - Prerequisites ** Dragon Slayer - All - All - No - A level in an infantry class and at least 1 dragon in one's kill count. Category:Class Category:Terms